Welcome to Konoha Academy
by Thalia120
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Academy. This academy is for the most intelligent  and artistically gifted of all Japan. But the only thing strange about this school is the new blond student who is failing every class and refuses to do anything creative. Wait why is he here? Whose this Kyuubi guy? and Why does Naruto seem to know Sasuke and Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sudden idea I had when working for another fanfic.**

**Sasunaru fic!**

**I don't own Naruto! If I did oh that would be so awesome!**

_**Chapter 1: Friendship**_

_**A raven hair 5 year old sat on his older brother's lap, fully content. The older raven couldn't be older than 11,he wore a dark blue shirt and a pair of jeans with some black snickers. His younger wore a black t-shirt and white shorts and matching shoes. The younger of the two he wore a gentle smile and looked at the setting sun. **_

"_**Hitachi! Doesn't the sunset look pretty?" No answer. The young raven felt something lay on his head, he looked up and giggled. Itachi's eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and quite. **_

"_**Aw he fell asleep" He slowly got of his brother's lap trying not to wake him up. A walked a few feet away from his brother and pouted.**_

"_**Now I'm bored….."He looked at the park not that far. It had what every other little kid park had. A bright red slide, a colorful jungle gym, monkey bars and a pair of swings, but since it was early in the evening only a couple kids were playing in the small park.**_

_**One was a pink haired girl with green eyes. She wore a red ribbon in her hair, showing off her slightly big forehead, the ribbon matched he small red dress, she had long black socks ,that when up to her knee, and red shoes. She slid down the slide laughing and giggling.**_

_**The other kid was a spiky blond haired boy. He had sky blue eyes and a bright smile on his face. He wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts with black sandals. He climbed the monkey bars with a victorious laugh. No adults around.**_

_**Sasuke looked at his brother and gave a secretive smile. "He won't mind" Sasuke ran over to the park and swung on the swings challenging himself to get higher and higher. **_

_**After awhile the pink haired girl walked over to Sasuke shyly. Sasuke kicked the ground to stop himself from swinging and looked at the pinked haired girl curiously.**_

_**The girl smiled brightly. "H-Hi my name is Sakura! Want to play with me?" Sasuke blinked at the offer then nodded he smiled back at Sakura. **_

"_**Ok! My names Sasuke! Nice to meet you!" Sakura poked him. Sasuke looked at Sakura confused. She giggled. "Your it!" She ran away from Sasuke. Sasuke frowned then smirked running after her.**_

"_**You cheated!"**_

"_**Blah blah! You can't catch me!"**_

"_**Ow!" Both of the kids looked to where they heard the cry of pain. The blond boy was now on the ground next to the monkey bars, holding his knee. He was looking at the ground, shaking abit. Sakura and Sasuke ran over with concern in their eyes. **_

"_**Hey are you okay?" asked the pink haired girl. He didn't answer. Sasuke saw some blood drip down the boy's knee. He knelt in front of the boy. **_

"_**You fell" He stated. The blond boy nodded, still not looking up at them. Sakura looked at the boy with worry. Sasuke gently put his hand on the blonds and moved it. The blond boy hissed and looked up showing his endless blue eyes full of tears. Sasuke couldn't help but think that those blue eyes shouldn't have tears in them.**_

"_**I-it hurts" He said in a whisper. Sasuke nodded. "I'm just taking a look" He had a nasty scratch on his knee. Sasuke looked back at the blond boy. **_

"_**It looks bad…we should but some water on it to get the blood out." The blue eyes widened the boy shook his head. "N-No! It'll hurt e-even more!" **_

_**Sasuke frowned. "Well then we should at least find something to stop the bleeding for now" Sakura got an idea she untied her ribbon in her hair and gave it to Sasuke. **_

"_**Will this work?" Sasuke smiled and nodded. He wrapped the red ribbon around the boy's knee. "There done!"**_

_**The blond boy sniffed and wiped the tears away. He smiled brightly at Sasuke. "Thank you!" Sasuke blushed brightly and looked away. **_

"_**N-no problem" The blond boy blinked in confusion. Sakura noticed the blush and giggled. The blond looked up at her then the ribbon. "Oh sorry about the ribbon! It's bloody now!" Sakura shook her head. **_

"_**It's fine! You can give it back when you stop bleeding" The blond nodded. "O-okay" He said with a small smile.**_

"_**Anyway I'm Sakura!" She helped the blond boy up. Sasuke up as well. "I'm Sasuke. What's your name?"**_

_**The boy played with his fingers. "…..to"**_

"_**Huh? Can't hear you!" Said Sakura, Sasuke played along and put a hand to his ear. The blond pouted.**_

"_**Naruto….that's my name" Sakura and Sasuke smiled. **_

"_**Naruto, huh? Sounds cool!"**_

"_**I like it!" A blush dusted on Naruto's cheeks. "T-Thanks" Sasuke smiled. "Wanna play with us, Blue eyes?" Naruto nodded. **_

"_**Uh ok!"**_

_**~~S+N~~**_

_**The sun fully went down and the three kids lay on the grass looking at the stars. "Pretty" said Naruto in awe**_

"_**Yea" Agreed both Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto sat up and looked at his knee and untied the ribbon and gave it to Sakura. "Here….it stopped bleeding" Sakura sat up and took the ribbon. "Thanks for giving it back"**_

_**Naruto nodded. "No problem" Sakura blinked and took a closer look at Naruto. "That's a pretty necklace!"**_

_**Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto, now noticing the necklace he wore. It had three blue crystals on it. The one in the middle was the biggest.**_

"_**Whoa" Naruto looked sheepish. "Thanks Saku-chan and Sasu-kun….It's really special" It looked like Sasuke was about to say something but was cut off. **_

"_**Sasuke!" The three kids turned to see Itachi running to them. "Big brother?"**_

"_**We have to go! Mom and dad is going to kill us" **_

"_**Sakura! We sweetie we have to go!" Sakura and the others looked to see a pink haired woman. **_

"_**Naruto!" Once again the three turned and saw a brown haired man with a scar across his nose.**_

_**The three looked to each other. "Let's meet back tomorrow! Okay?" Suggested Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto nodded. "Okay later!"**_

"_**Bye!"**_

_**~S+N~**_

_**So every day that summer the three would visit the park and play. **_

_**It was the last day of summer before school started. **_

"_**What! You're moving?" Yelled both Sasuke and Sakura now six years old. The stared at the crying blond. **_

"_**Y-yea…"**_

"_**What! But why?" Ask/yelled Sakura.**_

"_**My uncle got a job to the town were moving too" Sasuke hated the small tears that went down his best friend's face. He also felt like crying, Sakura already was. She hugged Naruto. **_

"_**I'm go-going to miss y-you" Stuttered Sakura. Naruto hugged her tightly both looked at Sasuke. He smiled sadly at both of them and hugged them. **_

"_**I'm going to miss you, Naru" They let each other go. Sakura undid her ribbon and folded it, she passed it to Naruto. "I want you to have this Naru…"**_

_**Naruto took it gently and hugged it close to him. Naruto pulled a crown made out of sakura flowers. "Here….I made it"**_

_**Sakura took it slowly and she frowned. "I know it isn't the best bu-"Sakura cut him off by hugging him. "I love it!" She cried. **_

"_**Sakura!" Sakura wiped the tears off her face. "I'll miss you Naru…Bye" She picked up the sakura crown and put it on her head and smiled. "Thank you" She ran off to her mother and waved bye out the window until she was out of sight.**_

_**Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "I have to leave soon…." Sasuke sat in front of him a smiled. "I don't have anything special like Sakura's ribbon for you to remember me bye but…remember you're my best friend, Naru." Sasuke kissed Naruto's head. Naruto blushed brightly. Sasuke looked away.**_

"_**Sasuke….here" Sasuke turned back to Naruto and the black cord necklace with the blue crystal was in his face. "I want you to have it…."**_

"_**But-"**_

"_**So you don't forget me….okay?" Sasuke took the necklace and put it on. "I promise…I would never forget you…We're best friends no matter what" **_

_**Naruto smiled and gave Sasuke a hug. And they stayed hugging until Naruto's uncle called Naruto saying it was time to leave. **_

"_**Bye Sasuke" Naruto waved good-bye. Sasuke waved back with a small smile on his face. "Bye"**_

_**He watched Naruto's car leave until it was no longer seen. His smile dropped he held the blue crystal and lifted it so he could get a closer look at it. "They look like Naru's eyes" He said to himself.**_

~S+N~

A raven haired teen sat up on his midnight black covered bed. His room was huge, the walls were dark blue. Had some posters plastered over the wall. There was a desk not that far from the bed; it had a couple notebooks, a desk lamp, and a blackberry on it.

The teen got out of the bed showing that he was wearing pajama bottoms and no shirt. Showing the muscles he had. He walked over to the closet and pulled out a white dress shirt and black dress pants. After putting the article of clothing on he out on a black blazer and some shoes on.

He went to the bathroom across the hall and brushed his teeth. He looked himself in the mirror, more specifically the necklace he wore. "Why did I dream that?"

No answer came.

"Sasuke! Hurry up Sweetie! You're going to be late" Sasuke rolled his eyes. He knew his mother was pulling his leg. School didn't start for another hour. No Sasuke doesn't go to a normal school.

He goes to Konoha private school, a school where only the smartest and most artistic people in Japan go there. Sasuke has many reasons he got accepted. One of course was that he was and Uchiha. He and his brother were the heir to the Uchiha industry.

The Uchiha's own many businesses. But besides that Sasuke is incredibly smart and played the piano beautifully.

Sasuke walked down the stairs of the two story house and sat at the table drinking the tomato juice that his mom placed on the table. He got a lot of his looks mother minus the hair style and that he had more of a masculine look. She had he hair down today she wore a purple blouse and jeans.

"Your brother left for work already, your father said that he would be back from London next Friday, and Sakura called saying she'll met you in front of the gate with the others" Sasuke nodded and gave a small smile at his mother.

"Thanks mom. I better get going" He gave a mom a wave good bye and walked out the door with his black book bag.

"Bye Sasuke"

_**That's all for now! Plz review!**_

_**If I made any mistake tell me Plz**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thalia: Hola people of fanfic I'm back! Sorry it took me so long I had so many ideas for this story I couldn't put it in order until now. Please forgive me! (Puppy dog face)**_

_**Sasuke: Idiot like anyone would fall for that face**_

_**Naruto: (Pushes Sasuke and hugs Thalia) Aw cute!**_

_**Thalia: (smirks) No one would fall for the face huh?**_

_**Hinata: Thalia doesn't own Naruto or any of the songs in any future chapters**_

_**Thalia: Nope I only own the plot of this story!**_

_**Sakura: Warning future Yaoi/ shouen-ai coming soon no like leave now Plz**_

_**Kakashi: Leave a review if you like our show**_

_**Iruka: (reads script) WHAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!**_

_**Kakashi: (Covers Iruka's mouth and hides inside closet)**_

_**Everyone looks at the closet for a minute**_

_**? Ah!**_

_**Everyone blushes minus Thalia**_

_**Thalia: Hehe**_

_**Sasuke: (Looks away) Start the story idiot**_

_**Chapter 2**_

By the time Sasuke got to the school it was 8:15 but he didn't worry class didn't start until 15 minutes. As he got closer to the gate of the school he noticed a group of people not that far.

There were 4 girls and seven guys

The girls at the school wore a black skirt that stopped at their knees, a white long sleeved blouse, with a red tie around their necks and white socks with dress shoes, though these girls had put a bit of their own style towards the uniform.

The blond haired girl of the four had her long hair in a high pony hair and her bangs covering her right eye. The bleach blond hair matched her sea blue eyes. Instead of her skirt being up to the knee it was at least to mid thigh, her red tie was tied around her waist, so it looked more like a belt, she wore black knee high socks and matching high heels.

The brunette had her hair tied up into two buns strains of hair covering her forehead that went well with her chocolate brown eyes. She had the white shirt but cut of the sleeves and instead of wearing a skirt she wore a pair of black shorts. She wore no tie and had a pair of Nikes on.

Next was the indigo haired girl, which hid her blind looking eyes behind her bangs. Her hair went down the end of her back, showing how beautiful it was. Her uniform was up to code minus that she didn't wear the red tie.

Lastly was the pinkette with the emerald green eyes. Like the brunette the sleeves were cut off and like the blond her skirt was a little bit higher. She had the red tie cut off a bit and tied it around her head keeping her bangs from falling, she wore a pair of black converse with a little sakura blossom at the end.

The blond girl and the pink haired one seemed to be in an argument, as told that they were currently glaring at each other. The indigo haired girl hid behind the brunette as the brunette looked bored at the two fighting.

The guys wore the exact same thing as Sasuke.

White shirt, black blazer, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

One guy looked almost like a Sasuke copy, though he was paler and had shorter hair, he was drawing something his notebook ignoring the girl's completely be stayed close to the blond.

Another looked like the indigo haired girl since his hair was as long and his eyes were the same but his hair was as dark as Sasuke's. He kept a close watch on the indigo haired girl.

Two more were the ones with the pineapple like head and the one with two swirls tattooed on his cheeks. The pineapple headed one spoke to the other as the (chubby) one ate a bag of chips and nodded once in awhile, meaning that he was paying attention.

Another had triangle tattoos on his cheeks, his brown hair was spiked up and he had fang like teeth as be seen every time each of the two girls started insulting each other and laughed. He didn't wear his blazer.

The last two were probably the weirdest. One wore a winter jacket even though it quiet warm outside and he wore sunny glasses though the sun was behind one of the clouds. The other had the bush ass eyebrows and the weirdest eyes.

It didn't take long for them to notice Sasuke after the pink haired girl turned his direction.

"Oh Sasuke! Hey!" She waved. Sasuke walked over to her and gave a slight nod.

"Morning"

The other's greeted happily minus the long haired boy and the Sasuke copy.

Sasuke paid no mind he was focusing on the dream he had the night before.

"Sasuke! Hey you in there?" Sasuke gave a surprised blink when he saw the pink haired girl wave a hand in front of him. "Hm?"

He noticed everyone's eyes on him. The one with the upside down triangles on his cheeks looked at the Uchiha with worried eyes. "Sakura's been calling you for like five minutes dude"

Sakura opened her mouth and was about to say something when the blond screamed in excitement. "Sasuke that's such a pretty necklace! Where did you get it!"

Sasuke looked down at the necklace noticing that he didn't hide it under his shirt like he normally does. Sakura looked at the necklace and her eyes widened.

"Hey wasn't that the necklace from Naru-chan?" The other's looked at her and Sasuke confused.

"Naru-chan? Who's that?" asked Ino

"Well…remember that summer you went to stay over at Shika and Choji's. The one where I met Sasuke" Ino nodded as did Shika and Choji.

"We met-"Before she could continue something slammed into Sasuke. He and the something crashed down. Sasuke opened his eyes, which he closed from the suddenly fall. He saw endless blue eyes staring right back at him.

The endless blue eyes were on a tan male's face that had sun rayed hair and had weird whisker marks on his two cheeks. He wore the school uniform and a red bandana covering his forehead. The two stared at each other.

Sasuke looked at the boy. 'He looks familiar' the blue eyes looked at him and they widened for some reason.

"….um….I" The boy crawled off of Sasuke and Sasuke sat up slightly. "Naruto! Get back here!"

"Sasuke! You okay!" The other's gone around Sasuke and the boy. The blond stood up when he saw three figures running their way. He turned to Sasuke.

"Hey sorry for the fall! But I got to run bye!" He ran off with a quick laugh. The gang watched him run away and saw a blur of brown, red and dirty blond chase after him.

"What just happened?"

"Who are they?" asked Kiba and Choji. Sakura blinked then clapped her hands. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei say that some new students where coming from Suna?" Shika nodded.

"Yea might be them" Sasuke stood up and dust the dirt of his clothes. "Let's get to class" He grabbed his bag that fell to the ground when he fell and started walking. Sakura rolled her eyes at his indifference and followed him.

She held a small smile that she kept hidden though. She felt sudden warmth in her heart when she saw the necklace he was wearing. She soon thought of the little old sakura flowers that were tied together to make a crown was in her pink bag.

_**I end it for now! Hoped u liked it have a good day! Plz review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have another chapter for the fanfic! Yay**_

_**Sasuke: (rolls eyes) took you long enough**_

_**(Hits the back of his head) shut up**_

_**Naruto: Sooooo…..Me and the others show up in this chapter right?**_

_**Yep**_

_**Naruto: Awesome!**_

_**Hinata will you do the honors**_

_**Hinata: Thalia120 doesn't own Naruto or any future songs that come up**_

_**I own the plot of this fanfic though**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**Chapter 3: the new students from Suna**_

Everyone minus Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, Sakura and Sasuke went to their own classes.

"I'll see you at lunch, Lady Hinata" Negi gave a slight bow then walked away with Tenten and Lee before Hinata could say anything.

Hinata pouted. "I hate it when he calls me that" She complained to Ino. Ino gave a laugh with Sakura. The three were close since middle school. They met when Hinata was getting bullied for being shy and weak. As you can see Ino and Sakura came to her rescue and have been the best of friends since.

Hinata was the heir to taking over the family business and Negi was her partner. So she really hated how Neji acted like he was beneath her. Their part of the Hyuuga family who is fighting against the Uchiha's to be the best company of Japan

Shikamaru gave a lazy good-bye to Choji. "See you next period" Choji smiled brightly and nodded and walked away eating a bag of chips. Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were basically raised together. Their families own the Ino-Shika-Cho company.

The Yamanaka's are interior designers. Best in the world their also known for having to add anything to do with nature in their designs.

Nara's are the brains in the company; they can remember the smallest of things and notice deals. No one can trick a Nara into signing with their company.

The Akamichi's is the family full of chiefs, the best in the world. They could make anything wonderful out of simple ingredients. The three families were one of the best of what they do. If one family were to separate from the other's the whole company would be in crisis.

So whenever the next heir is picked to own the company. They are raised together to build a fountain of trust. So there is the reason that Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are in the same classes.

Sasuke walked with them to their first class. Which was English…..the teacher. Kakashi Hatake.

Once inside the room there were sequels everywhere. Shikamaru signed and put his hands in his pockets. "What a drag…having to walk with you, Uchiha, This happens every time we come to class"

Sasuke gave a smirk. "Not my fault"

As they walked to their seats in the back of the class, they heard whispers such as.

'_Omg! Sasuke-kun is so hot!'_

'_Is it me or does Hinata look even prettier today'_

'_Why doesn't Sasuke notice me?'_

'_How come Sasuke hangs out with the huge forehead girl'_

Sasuke felt a sudden killing intent coming from the blond and the pinkette. He turned to look at the brown haired girl who called Sakura 'huge forehead girl'.

"Shouldn't have said that" Hinata said with amusement in her voice. Shikamaru looked bored and shrugged. He took his seat.

Sakura walked slowly to the girl. "Excuse me. I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? Did you just make a comment on my forehead?" The girl looked a bit scared but she nodded trying to show she wasn't afraid of Sakura.

Ino gave a pissed of expression. "I see. But I guess you don't know that's my insult to her. Only I can call her that. So the next time you call one of us something ugly" Ino kicked the desk next to the girl. Said desk flew across the room. Sakura karate chopped the other desk next to the girl in half.

"We-"Sakura said with a sweet smile

"Won't-"Ino cracked her knuckles

"Hold-"Sakura took a step closer

"Back" Stated both of them.

When they turned to go take their seats. The girl shook in fright.

Sasuke took a set between Shikamaru and Sakura. Ino sat in front of Sakura and Hinata on the other side of her. The both turned to each other and the girls started talking.

Shikamaru fell asleep on his desk as Sasuke grabbed a book from his bag. The book was manga styled and kinda old looking. Sasuke knew that the book had very few copies since it didn't sell that well when it originally came out, which was a couple years before it was born.

The author was named Jiraya, who now wrote perverted books that Sasuke knew Kakashi kept in one of the drawers in his desk. Since the teacher for some reason read the book in the middle of class.

Sasuke read the book a bunch of times, it was of a ninja who fought people, never killed them. The ninja just wanted to show the others that there could be peace in the world if they we willing to stopped the fight.

Sasuke loved the story but the only part he didn't like was the end. The ninja was fighting a man who was sent to kill him. Though the mystery ninja had beaten the man. The man asked the ninja what was his name, the last page just said. 'My name is….'

That's it. A page was missing, Sasuke hated that. He wanted to know the ninja's name. He didn't know why. It was important for some odd reason.

"Hello class" Sasuke and the rest of the class looked up in surprise to see that their masked silver headed teacher was early for once.

"Holy crap! Sensei, you're here on time!" Yelled out Ino.

Kakashi gave a sigh. "You all really have no faith in your teacher" The class laughed. "Uh nope!" Commented Sakura.

Hinata raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Hyuuga?"

"Why are you early today, Kakashi-sensei?" Everyone wanted to know. Even Shikamaru sat up to listen.

"Well…..Let's say that I want to introduce to you a dolphin, raccoon and a fox."

Everyone in the class looking confused. "Huh?"

"Dolphin?" question Ino

"Raccoon…"continued Sakura

"And a fox" finished Hinata.

"Yes! Iruka may you please come in?" A brown haired man with a scar over his nose came in. He looked no older then 30, he wore a plan white long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. 'I've seen him before' Though Sasuke and Sakura

He gave a sheepish smile. "Uh hi" Sasuke raised a brow. Kakashi had a perverted look in his eye.

"This is Iruka Umino! He's going to helping in the class for while since we're looking for a spot for him to teach somewhere in the freshmen. So you might actually learn something in this class" (Everyone is around 16-15 years old)

Iruka blinked at the taller man, "Now Iruka can you get the two new students please?" Iruka gave a nod.

"Yes" Iruka walked out of the classroom. All was silent until. "WHAT! YOU COULDN'T FIND HIM!"

Kakashi and his students looked at the door. "Uh….." Shikamaru and Sasuke had a look of boredom in their eyes.

Iruka came back with a red head. The red head wore the basic uniform, he had green eyes, and he wore eyeliner under each one and had a tattoo of the word love on his forehead.

Iruka looked annoyed, Kakashi looked confused. "Wasn't there another one with him?"

The red head nodded. "Yea…..but he seems to have gone-"A sound came from the air vent. The redhead moved to the side, ten seconds later a blond fell from the ceiling.

Everyone looked at the blond that was on the ground clutching his head. "Owowowow!"

'That's the kid from this morning' Though Sasuke.

"You idiot!" Looks of surprise came on everyone's face. It came from the shy new teacher, who now looked very pissed off.

"Didn't I tell you not to do anything stupid!" The blond frowned and stood up.

"But Iruka! I was bored"

"No buts! I asked you once! Once! Just to behave! But no I can't have that!"

"Bu-"

"If you say but one more time I'm taking away your ramen" The blond snapped his mouth shut.

Kakashi poked Iruka's shoulder. "Umm Iruka?"

Iruka turned to him with a glare. "What!" Kakashi ran behind the redhead "Ah! It's going to eat me!"

Iruka blinked the realization seemed to hit him. He blushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I –uh…." Kakashi gave a chuckle and jumped back. He gave Iruka a pat on the back.

"I was just kidding. Anyway…These three are from Suna. Would you both please introduce yourselves?" The redhead nodded and blond gave a shrug.

"Why not?"

The redhead looked at the class with and icy stare. "I'm Gaara no Sabaku, nice to meet you"

He turned away. The blond smiled brightly. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Kakashi nodded. "Well Gaara, Naruto. Why don't you both sit in front of those two? The emo looking one and the lazy ass next to him" Naruto looked around.

"Hmm….the guy next to the pink haired chick?"

"Yea that one" Naruto nodded and walked to the seat, while dragging Gaara with him. Though Gaara seemed he didn't mind being dragged.

Once at the seats Gaara sat down in front of Shikamaru. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Oh you're that guy from this morning! Hey sorry that I crashed in to you"

Sasuke blinked at him looking at the odd familiar blue eyes. "Whatever dobe"

Naruto twitched. "What you call me?" Sasuke's frown turned into a smirk.

"I called you a dobe"

"Ugh! Stupid teme! Why? I was trying to apologize!"

"I call them how I see them" The classed watched the two like people watching a tennis match.

Kakashi smirked under his mask.

Gaara pulled Naruto into his seat. "Moron….sit down…. No need to drag anymore attention to us" Naruto pouted and nodded. "Fine….."

"Iruka I'll let you take over"

_**They have now finally entered the story and their introduced! Yay!**_

_**As you can already tell Kakashi is being perverted. His current target…..Iruka! Lol! **_

_**Anyway I'd like to post a bunch of other pairings here are some ideas**_

_**Lee/Sakura**_

_**Shika/Tema**_

_**Shika/Kiba**_

_**Gaara/Neji**_

_**Gaara/Hina**_

_**Sai/Ino **_

_**Cho/Ino **_

_**Sai/Saku**_

_**Choose which ones you want of don't want. If you can add some other combo's in there. So review and tell me if you liked the story**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi well I just check the reviews that I got and I gained some motivation to write more of my fanfic!**_

_**Naruto: Thanks people I never met! Tell us what was your fav part in the last chapter?**_

_**I agree tell me what was your fav part? Oh and we all ready have a reviewer who votes for Shika/Kiba! **_

_**Sasuke: Thalia doesn't own me…no one owns an Uchiha**_

_**Ino: She also doesn't own the rest of the Naruto or the songs**_

_**Sakura: Shika/Kiba is now a pairing! Just cause Thalia luvs the pairing too!**_

_**No shoo people! I must kill those flying tacos before they kill my plot bunnies!**_

_**Chapter 4**_

It was lunch time now at Konoha academy, and our current gang was sitting at the lunch table. Our favorite chubby friend was now hanging the gang a bento box.

"Here mom made some bento!" he passed a pink sakura box to Sakura.  
>"Thanks Cho!"<p>

He handed Sasuke a dark blue one. "Thank you" Once everyone got their bento's they started eating in peace.

"Gaara! Give me back my ramen!" Everyone turned minus Sasuke. In a table not that far from them was Gaara, Naruto and two others. One was a dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in to spiky ponytails. She held a purple fan and gave a laugh when Gaara held the cup of ramen away from Naruto.

The other was a spiky brown haired guy, also with brown eyes. He had some weird purple face paint on and had a weird looking puppet next to him. He smirked at Naruto. When the boy starting to pout when Gaara put the cup of uncooked ramen in his bag.

"Oh it's Naruto and Gaara" Kiba blinked. "You know them?"

"Well…not really but they got to our class" said Sakura

"The guy with the face paint is named Kankuro no Sabaku. He's in our class" Stated Tenten.

"YOSH! But it seem the lotus doesn't bloom with in him!" yelled out Lee.

"The blond girl is Temari, she's a senor I have her for gym" Said Shino suddenly.

Everyone's sweat drops. Shino hardly ever talks…its creepy. Sakura blinked. "So Temari, Kankuro , and Gaara are related"

"Yep! I talked to Kankuro…he's a pretty cool guy. He told me he had a brother and sister. Must be those two. He also told me how they got accepted to the academy!" said Tenten

"Oh really? How did they get it? They a smarty or their the talented?" Asked Kiba. It's just Kiba's terms of the school.

Everyone looked up with interest. They hardly ever get new kids, so they want info. Even Sasuke was curious; something about the blond interested him.

"Well Temari seems to be both. Kankuro told me something about her being good at Science and about her paper fans. It seems Gaara is awesome at TV production, makes the best videos ever! Kankuro is a smarty he likes chemistry and likes making the weirdest combo's of chemicals."

"What about Naruto?" Tenten shrugged.

"Never said a word about the Blondie" Sakura and Ino smirked all of a sudden.

"You seemed to have talked a lot with Kankuro" Hinata caught on and smiled. Tenten blushed lightly but everyone saw it. The guys were in shock. Out of all of their friends that were girls. They never ever say Tenten blush!

"W-well-"The bell rang. Tenten gave a sigh of relief. "Saved by the bell! Later cubs!" Tenten got out of her seat and ran to the door. She almost crashed into a kid, they both would have crashed and fell if Tenten didn't do a small spin to the side then cartwheel out of their way.

Her friends laughed and gave a small applaud. Tenten smiled and gave a bow before running out the cafeteria.

"Damn she got away" Complained Ino

"Got to give her props for the exit though" Stated Hinata.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled Kiba's arm. "Come on…I want to get out of here before they because even more of a drag" Kiba blinked then nodded. He gave a huge grin to his friends.

"Later! Me and Shika got to go…if I don't go no he won't help me in math!" He walked away with the lazy Nara.

It is rare for Inuzuka's to be friends with the Nara's. Nara's are normally lazy and are the type of people that rather stay and sleep for fun. While Inuzuka's loved to run around with their dogs and hate being still.

"And there goes the oddest couple ever" Said Hinata

"Hina don't say that…their not a couple yet!" The girls laughed. Neji rolled his eyes and stood up. "Lee, Shino let's go. Bye Lady Hinata" the three left.

"And then there were five" Sasuke shrugged. "Oh well"

Ino poked Sai. "Sai lets go! I thought you were going to walk me to art" Sai stayed silent and closed his sketch book. "Ok, beautiful…" Ino squealed and gave a kiss to Sai's cheek. "Let's go!"

Ino ran out with Sai attached to her arm. Hinata and Sakura laughed. Sasuke chuckled in amusement/

"Guess we should get going too. Music is about to start soon" Sasuke nodded and stood up. When he turned he crashed into a blond.

"Ah!"

"Whoa!"

Both fell to the ground. This time Sasuke was on top of Naruto. Sasuke's arms were next to Naruto's face like he was pinning him down. They didn't move for a moment. Sasuke got lost in the blond eyes.

'There like the stone on the necklace….b-'

"T-Teme! Get off!" Sasuke snapped into reality and looked down at the blushing blond. He got off.

"Teme, do you usually crash into people!" Gaara and the others were behind Naruto while Sakura and Hinata were behind Sasuke.

"Not my fault your short, Dobe, and if a remember correctly you crashed into me first this morning" Naruto was silent for a moment.

"Oh cat got your tongue?" Naruto fumed. "Shut up Teme! And I'm not Short!"

"Naruto" Naruto looked up. "What?"

"If we don't leave we're going to be late" Naruto pouted then stood up. "Fine fine…don't think I'll forget this Teme!

"Yea yea Shorty" Naruto glared at Sasuke before huffing and walking out the door.

Sasuke turned and noticed Sakura and Hinata looking at him with surprise.

"….what?"

"Uh…well this is the first time since 5th you have emotion on your face" Hinata laughed at what Sakura said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"HN…..let's get to class"

((After school with Shika and Kiba))

Kiba glared at Shikamaru. "Dude! Do you really have to get that homework now? Can't you wait until tomorrow! Akamaru is waiting for me!"

"Yes, Kiba, I do. Because then it'll be a drag if my mom yells at me that my grade dropped a point because I didn't feel like getting my homework that I left behind."

"Yea yea"

Kiba sat down on chair by the door as Shika went to his desk. Kiba closed his eyes for a moment feeling irritated.

Kiba opened his eyes and turn to the door. "Do you hear that?

"Hear what?" Shikamaru looked annoyed.

"That music…"

"What music?" Kiba walked out the door. Shikamaru blinked then whispered.

"How troublesome" He followed Kiba. After while Shikamaru did start to hear music.

"Huh there was music. Your dog ears can hear from this far?" Kiba glared at Shikamaru.

"Jer-"

_Well it's on my mind _

_I'm heading back in time_

_And when I think of all the songs_ _we used to play_

_And then I think of you and it's all right_

_I think of you and it's all right_

Shikamaru and Kiba listened to the beautiful voice.

"Whoa"

"This song isn't a drag…whose singing it?"

"Whoever it is its going through the school…its coming from the speakers"

_Well, it's this sort of thing that _

_Gets me to lose my mind_

_And it's the flash-flashy eyes _

_That makes it worthwhile,_

_And every time when we'd,_

_We'd get together, _

_We'd just fall in love again_

Kiba and Shikamaru listened to the person who sang the song with passion and love.

_All in all it's the perfect scene_

_And it's not anywhere that I would rather be_

_And it's now, now or never_

_When we're chasing our dreams_

_And, oh, we're getting close now_

_Don't turn away_

_It's on my mind- I've got, I've got it all_

_And I wanted you to come inside~_

_It only takes a second when you understand you're out of time_

_It only takes a second when you understand you're out of time_

_All in all- it's the perfect scene_

_And it's not anywhere that I'd rather be_

_And it's now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams_

_And, oh, we're getting close now don't turn away_

_We're getting close now don't turn away~_

Kiba closed his eyes. He listened to the music and smiled gently.

Shikamaru looked at him at him surprised. 'I never knew he could make a face like that' He took a step closer to Kiba

_All in all it's the perfect scene_

_And it's not anywhere that I would rather be_

_And now, now or never when we're chasing our dreams_

_And oh, we're getting close now_

_Don't turn away_

Shikamaru turned to Kiba and grabbed his hand. Kiba's eyes opened in surprise. He looked at Shikamaru the blush and looked down when he saw Shikamaru's intense look.

_All in all it's the perfect scene_

_And it's not anywhere I would rather be_

_And it's now, now or never chasing our dreams_

_And oh, we're getting close now_

_Don't turn away _

Shikamaru made Kiba turn to him and lift his chin up. Kiba's blushed increased.

_All in all it's the perfect scene _

_And it's not anywhere I would rather be_

_And it's now, now or never chasing our dreams_

_And oh, we're getting close now _

_Don't turn away! ~_

Shikamaru looked at the odd shy eyes coming from the Inuzuka. As the Inuzuka looked back at the normally bored, now full of warmth.

_Don't turn away~_

_Don't turn away_

Right when the last verse was finished, Shikamaru leaned in and took the Inuzuka's lips.

_**And it's over!**_

_**Shika made a move! Muhaha! How will Kiba react? Who was he singer? What was your fav part of the chapter? **_

_**I'm glad you have read this! Please continue! And don't forget to review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola People I'm back!**_

_**Sasuke: Like we care**_

_**Will u ever go away?**_

_**Sasuke: Nope**_

_**Why!**_

_**Naruto walks in shirtless, wet , and pouting**_

_**Aw Naru whats wrong?**_

_**Naruto: Ino and Hinata took over my dressing room right after I took a shower**_

_**Sasuke stares at Naruto **_

_**(Smirks) Well Naruto I bet Sai won't mind sharing his room with you**_

_**Sasuke glares **_

_**Naruto: Huh….You think? Thanks Tally!**_

_**Naruto runs to go find Sai**_

_**Sasuke: Bitch**_

_**(Laughs like an idiot) No shirtless Naruto for u!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

It was Wednesday, just two days since Naruto, Gaara and his siblings came to the school and the small incident between the Nara and the Inuzuka.

Sasuke and Sakura were with the others at the gate. There was a bit of tension in the air. Sasuke looked at Kiba, who stared at the ground while talking to Hinata.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru, who has been staring at Kiba for awhile now.

"Kiba, what's wrong you've barely spoken since Monday" Stated Hinata. Kiba looked away and played with his fingers. Hinata sighed, finally giving up. The gang sat by the gate since all the teachers were called by the principal for some meeting, so the whole school had an hour of free time.

Ino's eyes widened, she hit fist to her palm (Like those anime characters do when the remembered something or figured something out).

"I just remembered something! After school on Monday when I had to go to gardening club, The PA system turned on and someone started singing!"

Kiba froze and Shikamaru made a face of indifference. Sakura blinked.

"So? Lots of the music freaks here to that all the time, even you did that in the first year!"

Ino smiled at the memory. "That was a fun time but never mind that! That's not what I was getting at. The person who sung was the best singer I've ever heard! The sung with…. I don't know….with such-"

"Heart" Kiba whispered. Ino nodded "Yea! Wait! Kiba did you hear the voice too?"

Kiba blushed and looked back at the ground.

"Y-you could say that"

_**Flashback**_

_**Don't turn away~**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**Right when the last verse was finished, Shikamaru leaned in and took the Inuzuka's lips.**_

_**Kiba's eyes widened. Shikamaru's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist. Shikamaru massaged Kiba's lips with his own, oddly putting his heart out there.**_

'_**W-why? I don't understand!' Kiba pushed Shikamaru's with all the resistance he could hold but Shikamaru didn't let him go, instead he pinned Kiba on the wall his hands over his head. **_

_**Kiba blushed even harder at the position that they were in. Shikamaru pulled away from Kiba's lips and moved down to the Inuzuka's neck.**_

"_**S-Shika….stop" The Nara acted like he couldn't hear the Inuzuka. Shikamaru used his other hand to go up Kiba's shirt.**_

"_**Pl-please Shi-Shika stop" Shikamaru looked up and his eyes widened a bit in surprise to see Kiba nearly in tears.**_

_**Shikamaru took a step back letting Kiba go. "I'm sorry…I didn't know what got-"Kiba ran down the hall before Shikamaru could finish the sentence.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"I heard it too" said Shikamaru. The bell rung, Ino, Hinata and some of the others gave a cheer.

"Yes! Time to go home!" Yelled Hinata. She grabbed Neji's arm and started walking to the black Viper at the parking lot.

Ino and Choji dragged Shikamaru out the gate. Sakura gave Lee a kiss before Tenten grabbed his ear so he couldn't jump for joy.

"Later guys! Lee is my ride so bye!" Sakura gave a laugh.

Sai, Kiba and Shino's rides came and left. Sakura and Sasuke were the only ones left.

"Still can't believe your dating Lee" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be mean Sasuke…he is a sweet"

"And very hyper" Added Sasuke. Sakura punched his arm, Sasuke flinched. "Jerk"

"Damn it!" The two blinked and turned noticing the blond new student run past them and looked at the parking lot.

"Oh fuck! Their gone already!"

"Who's gone, Naruto-san?" Naruto turned finally noticing the two. "Oh sorry…Kankuro, Temari and Gaara left because I thought I had one more thing to do but I was wrong and I hoped I didn't miss them but I did-"

"So aka Dobe you don't have a ride" interrupted Sasuke. Naruto glared and nodded. "Yea so I lost my ride, Teme. Guess I have to walk"

Sakura smiled. "Then you could walk with us! I bet you don't want to walk be yourself" Naruto smiled brightly.

An image of their old childhood friend past through their minds. 'He looks a lot like him' thought Sakura.

Naruto gripped tightly on his orange bag and fixed his red bandana. "So? Let's get going"

SxN SxK GxH

"So Naruto-san how are you liking, Konoha?" asked Sakura.

"It's nice….actually exactly how I remember it" Sasuke raised a brow.

"Oh? You've been here before?" Naruto nodded. "Yea…but I was a kid. I think last time I was here I was around 5."

"Oh wow. Was it for a vacation or something?"

"No I used to live here" Sakura cheered a bit. "Cool so we might have met before" Naruto gave a sheepish smile.

"Maybe"

Naruto stopped suddenly. He stared at the old looking ramen shack that said "Ichiraku's" In bright red letters.

"Oh my gosh! They still have this place!" Naruto laughed and ran to the ramen stand. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged, they followed him.

When the caught up they found Naruto talking to the old man that works there. "Old man…come on don't you remember me...I used to eat your ramen all the time when I was a kid!"

The man had a thoughtful look. "Nope nothing"

"Dad I bought some groceries!" A brown haired girl walked in with five bags in each arm. She froze and looked around to each of the teens, her gaze stopped on Naruto. She dropped all ten bags and ran over to the blond hugging him.

"Naruto! You little brat! You're back!" The man looked confused. "Ayame? You know him?"

"Dad! You couldn't have forgotten the little brat that used to eat us dry!" the old man made face and then gave a laugh.

"Oh now I remember!" Naruto pouted. "I see your memory hasn't change" The man hit the back of his head, Ayame laughed. Sasuke and Sakura looked confused.

Naruto noticed this and stood in front of them. "This is Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan some friends that go to school with me"

"Oh nice to meet you, want some ramen it's on the house" Naruto shook his head.

"Sure" Sakura nodded happily

"Hn, ok" Sasuke shrugged

"Sorry! Ayame nee-san! Can I take it another time? Iruka-sensei needs me home soon" Naruto gave a slight bow and ran out.

"Bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme!"

_**Times up! Review if ya liked it! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thalia: Sorry it took be forever to write this chapter but my computer decided to be a bitch and die on me.**_

_**Sasuke: Ha **_

_**Thalia: Yea laugh Uchiha it's only going to hurt you later**_

_**Sasuke: (Shrug) like I care**_

_**Naruto walks by in a maid outfit. **_

_**Naruto: (Blushes) T-Thalia why am I wearing this.**_

_**Thalia smirked at seeing Sasuke drool.**_

_**Thalia: Cuz…I want you too…now be a good maid and make out with Sai**_

_**Naruto runs away from a pervert Sai that comes out of nowhere. Sasuke glares at Thalia. **_

_**Thalia: Fan girls look its Sasuke! **_

_**Fan girls stare at Sasuke for one second before chasing after him. "Life is gooood!"**_

_**Last chapter: "Sorry! Ayame nee-san! Can I take it another time? Iruka-sensei needs me home soon" Naruto gave a slight bow and ran out.**_

_**"Bye Sakura-chan, Sasuke-Teme!"**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Naruto ran out of the ramen stand and continued running until he was far enough away from it. As Naruto leaned on a wall for a moment trying to catch his breath, his phone rang. Naruto checked the caller ID, in black letters it said. '**Tanuki**'

"Hey Gaara" Naruto said in a cheerful voice.

"_Naruto, where are you?"_

Naruto pouted. "You could say hi back ya, know" He heard Gaara growl. "Sorry sorry…anyway I was walking with Sakura-chan and the teme" Naruto heard silence for a moment.

"_Oh so…you were with the Uchiha huh?" _Naruto blushed.

"Shut up!" Gaara chuckled lowly. Naruto could feel him smirking over the phone.

"…_Anyway you gotta hurry up. The others aren't pleased that the member of the gang isn't here especially when it's the boss"_ Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes. 'Damn I forgot'

"I'll be there in a few…Let me just get the ready, okay?" Gaara grunted. Naruto hung up and started walking down the road.

xxShikaKibaxx

Shikamaru sat next to his favorite sensei at Konoha academy, Asuma. The Nara liked Asuma for many reasons. Only teacher that challenges him and knows he's smarter then he looks, plays shogi with him when Ino and Choji have other things to do, or if he wanted to talk, very reason why he was with Asuma right now.

Asuma blew a puff of smoke as he held a cigarette between two fingers; the two were currently in front of Asuma's house. Which was two stories, plain white and had a small garden, enough room for him, his wife, Kuranei (if I misspelled that I apologize) and their future child.

Asuma looked toward Shikamaru. "So what brings you here today ?" Shikamaru gave a slight glare at being called before shrugging.

"No reason" Asuma raised a brow then looked over to the garden. He put the smoke to his lips again. "I highly doubt that Shikamaru"

Shikamaru looked to the ground for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "How does it feel being with Kurenai?"

Asuma almost dropped his smoke in surprise. "W-Well…feels kind of great. Why do you ask?" Shikamaru seemed abit frustrated with the answer.

"How do you feel when you're with her?" Asuma raised a brow. 'Could Shikamaru…hmm' "I feel if she's not there then I might have just stood there watching life pass by…her along with it"

Asuma looked at Shikamaru for a moment studying the calculating look he wore. "Shikamaru, unlike how you believe no one is smart enough to predict every step in life, especially when you're falling in love" The Nara looked at his sensei in surprise. He watched Asuma put the cigarette out and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, "

Shikamaru stood up and put his hands in his pocket. "How come does it seem that he is the only one knows what I'm thinking?" He whispered. With a small smile he walked away from the white colored house.

XxxSasukexxx

Sakura walked with Sasuke in silence. She thought to herself as Sasuke began to wonder why she was so quiet…not that he didn't enjoy the silence.

After eating at Ichiraku's they chose to walk around for bit before going home. Sakura trapped in her own thoughts and Sasuke just waiting for her to speak.

"Sasuke, don't you think it's weird that Naruto left the Ichiraku's when he dragged us in there" Sakura asked finally. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't think so" Sakura looked down. "Naruto is in every one of our classes but we don't know a thing about him. Only that he hangs out with Gaara and his siblings."

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment. "It's none of our business" Sakura pouted. "Come on Sasuke! Aren't you the least bit curious? I mean you've been hitting on him ever since he got here"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "Hn" Sakura smirked. "Oh please! Don't act like you haven't! Everyone can tell minus the cute Blondie himself" Sasuke continued walking.

Sakura's smirk grew even wider. "I noticed that Negi and Sai were checking him out too. And knowing Sai, he'll take the cute boy's innocence before the year ends"

Sasuke paused, forgetting the fact that Sai was dating Ino and that Negi really had no interest in blonds. He growled lowly and started glaring at the air. Making the atmosphere a bit colder. (Is it snowing?) Sakura walked passed Sasuke humming.

"Sasuke and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" When Sakura saw Sasuke take a step forward she ran. "First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Sasuke chased her with a semi playful look in his eye.

"What are you five?" Sakura laughed. "What if I am?"

Sasuke gave a chuckle before tackling her on to the ground. (Making sure they were running on grass and not the sidewalk) Sasuke and Sakura rolled on the ground for a moment trying to pin the other down. Finally Sakura was on top of Sasuke, fully knowing that he let her win.

"I win!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yea yea..Now get off" Sakura laughed and stood up once again. She dusted off the dirt and grass that was over her skirt and white shirt. Lending out a hand to help Sasuke up, which he took. Sasuke was about to clean off some dirt when he noticed someone watching them.

The person who was watching them was around their age. He had orange reddish hair and some odd red eyes that looked similar to a wild animal's. He had a black shirt with some strange swirl marking on it and ripped skinny jeans.

Sasuke sent a glare his way. Sakura turned wondering what Sasuke was glaring at she also saw the young man. "Uh...Hi?" The boy smirked.

"Hey Pinky"

Sakura twitched then send a glare his way. "Don't call me that!" The red head's smirked grew wider. "What should I call you then? Princess?" Sakura really wanted to punch this kid. Sasuke took a step forward. "What do you want?"

The red head frowned slightly. "Just wanted to see why two idiots were rolling around on the ground that's all…." Sasuke glared at him. The boy with red eyes looked at him dully.

"Ugh this is boring… hope to see you again Princess…and Mr. Stick up his ass" Sakura growled. The red head started to walk away with a giving a peace sign. "Name's Kyuubi, hope to see you again…or not whichever"

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground. "Ugh! What's with that guy! Calling me Pinky and Princess!" Sasuke watched the way the boy left. 'Kyuubi where have I heard that name before?'

_**Review!**_

_**Bye for now! Be good don't get shot and don't get killed by flying tacos!**_


	7. Author's note

_**Hi guys! Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I'm so glad you all liked my fanfic! Originally I was going to rewrite it years ago but my computer had a mess of problems. Sorry! I promise that will rewrite this very soon! I saw so many problems and it killed me! I will rewrite this and make it so much better! Give me some time. I hope you will read continue reading! Love you guys! Will fix promise! If you guys have any request I will gladly take them.**_


End file.
